


Isle of Capri

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Twilight, Songfic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around 1934. Edward and Carlisle have a moment to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isle of Capri

Carlisle leaned over the gramophone, adjusting the record and sound. When the woman's voice began, he rushed over to his companion, and they began to waltz.

_'Twas on the Isle of Capri that he found her  
Beneath the shade of an old walnut tree  
Oh, I can still see the flowers blooming 'round her  
Where they met on the Isle of Capri_

"Is there really an Isle of Capri, Carlisle?" Edward said in his velvet voice.

"Yes." He gulped, trying to control himself from getting an erection. Edward was so beautiful; it was hard to be around him sometimes. "It's just off the coast of Italy, actually. Would you like to go sometime?"

_Summertime was nearly over  
Blue Italian sky above  
He said, lady, I'm a rover  
Can you spare a sweet word of love  
She whispered softly, it's best not to linger  
And then as he kissed her hand he could see  
She wore a plain golden ring on her finger  
'Twas good-bye on the Isle of Capri_

"Would your wife be accompanying us?" He retorted, bitterly.

Carlisle sighed. "Edward, we've discuss--"

"I still don't understand. You said you loved me, yet you married _her_."

"It's only for appearances, Edward. You know that you are the one who stole my heart."

"Ah, and I suppose that Rosalie was intended for my façade?" He smirked, "You're a cruel man, Carlisle. Even if you do not admit it to yourself."

"Edward," Carlisle sighed as he dipped his lover, "you know that I belong to you."

Edward smiled crookedly, grinding his erection into Carlisle's thigh. "Show me." He whispered huskily, "Show me that she means nothing to you."

Without another word, Carlisle grabbed Edward's buttocks and raised him up, so the younger man could wrap his legs around his waist. They were caught in a heated kiss, clawing on each other's backs, pulling at each other's hair. 

Carlisle backed them up against the wall, unzipped their trousers, and speedily entered his lover with full-force. They clung to each other, sweat dripping of their bodies as they hastily made love, attempting to show their love for each other in this one act. 

Carlisle's golden eyes went wide and he threw his head back as he pumped his seed into Edward's tight ass. A few moments later, Edward let out a cry and came all over their abdomens. 

In the heated state, they didn't notice a tall red-haired woman watching them in silence, tears running down her cheeks.

__

She was as sweet as a rose at the dawning  
But somehow fate hadn't meant it to be  
Ha-ha-ha-hahhhhhh, ha-ha-ha-hah  
Still his heart's in the Isle of Capri

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009.


End file.
